Aristocat Universe/History
History: Original Saga: #Lulu Caty and the Aristocats (Re-Dub) #Emmy and Max's Adventures of Scooby Doo and the Witch's Ghost #Duchess Meets the Great Mouse Detective #Duchess' Adventures of The Secret of NIMH #Luna's Love #Emmy and Max Meet Shrek #Duchess and the Chipmunk Adventure #Duchess Meets Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers: To the Rescue #Duchess and Kimba Meet The Lion King #Duchess' Adventures of The Little Mermaid #Emmy and Max Go on the Road to El Dorado #Hera's Adventures of Tom and Jerry: The Movie #Duchess' Adventures of An American Tail #Duchess' Adventures of Beauty and the Beast #Duchess' Adventures of Gay Purr-ee #Emmy and Max's Adventures of The Emperor's New Groove #Duchess' Adventures of Cinderella #Emmy and Max's Adventures of Teacher's Pet #Duchess' Adventures of The Black Cauldron #Duchess' Adventures of An American Tail: Fievel Goes West #Duchess' Adventures of Sleeping Beauty R Saga: #The Green Cat #Emmy and Max Meet Shrek 2 #Duchess' Adventures of Tenchi Muyo in Love #Lulu Caty Meets Lady and the Tramp #Duchess' Adventures of Rover Dangerfield #Duchess and Kimba's Adventures of The Jungle Book #Emmy and Max's Adventures of Moana #Duchess' Adventures of Aladdin #Duchess' Adventures of Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs #Duchess' Adventures of The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea #Duchess' Adventures of Quest for Camelot #Duchess' Adventures of Oliver & Company #Duchess' Adventures of TaleSpin: Plunder & Lightning #Duchess' Adventures of 101 Dalmatians #Duchess' Adventures of Pinocchio #Duchess and Kimba's Adventures of The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar #Duchess Meets Dumbo #Duchess' Adventures of A Bug's Life #Emmy and Max Meet Anastasia #Duchess' Adventures of the Sword in the Stone #Emmy and Max's Adventures of Scooby Doo on Zombie Island #Duchess' Adventures of Tenchi the Movie 2: The Daughter of Darkness #Duchess and the Return of Jafar #Duchess' Adventures of Cats Don't Dance Gatomon Saga: #Duchess' Adventures of the Nightmare Before Christmas #Duchess' Adventures of Slayers the Movie #Duchess' Adventures of Toy Story #Lulu Caty x Sailor Moon x Pokemon x Cardcaptor Sakura: The Movie #Duchess' Adventures of Mulan #Duchess' Adventures of Tangled #Mrs. Brisby's Adventures of The Rescuers #Duchess and Kimba's Adventures of The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride #Three Queen's First Adventure #Duchess, Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet Frankenstein #Lulu Caty x Sailor Moon x The Powerpuff Girls: The Movie #Duchess' Adventures of Robin Hood #Duchess' Adventures of Zootopia #Duchess' Adventures of Pocahontas #Lulu Caty and the Hunchback of Notre Dame #Duchess, Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet the Wolfman #Mrs. Brisby's Adventures of Thumbelina #Duchess' Adventures of Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure #Emmy and Max's Adventures of Scooby Doo and the Reluctant Werewolf #Mrs. Brisby's Adventures of The Rescuers Down Under #Duchess and the Chipmunk Reunion #Duchess' Adventures of 101 Dalmatians 2: Patch's London Adventure #Three Queen's Adventures of Hercules #Duchess' Adventures of A Goofy Movie #Duchess' Adventures of Brave #Emmy and Max's Adventures of The Princess and the Frog #Duchess' Adventures of Aladdin and the King of Thieves #Lulu Caty x Taichi x Cardcaptor Sakura Movie 2: The Sealed Card Toon Saga: #Duchess' Adventures of Who Framed Roger Rabbit #Mrs. Brisby's Adventures of An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island #*''Pixie and Dixie and Mr. Jinks'' #Duchess' Adventures of We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story #*''The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries'' #Duchess' Adventures of All Dogs Go to Heaven #*''Huckleberry Hound'' #Duchess' Adventures of The Land Before Time #Lulu Caty x Pokemon x Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie: Pyramid of Light #Mrs. Brisby Meets SpongeBob SquarePants Movie #Duchess' Adventures of An Extremely Goofy Movie #*''Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy'' #Duchess' Adventures of Hey There, It's Yogi Bear! #Three Queen's Adventures of The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning #*''Jabberjaw'' #Duchess' Adventures of Cinderella 2: Dreams Come True #*''Snagglepuss'' #Duchess' Adventures of Top Cat and the Beverly Hills Cats #Emmy and Max's Adventures of Wreck-It Ralph #Duchess and Sailor Moon Meet Peter Pan #*''Yakky Doodle'' #Duchess' Adventures of DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp #*''The Pink Panther (1993)'' #Mrs. Brisby's Adventures of Once Upon A Forest #*''Looney Tunes'': Hubie and Bertie #Duchess Meets Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas #Duchess' Adventures of Space Jam #Duchess' Adventures of You're Under Arrest: The Movie #*''Super Secret Secret Squirrel'' #Duchess and Kimba's Adventure of The Jungle Book 2 #*''Marsupilami (1993)'' #Duchess Meets Tom Sawyer #*''Tiny Toons Adventures'' #Duchess Meets David Copperfield #*''CB Bears'' #Mrs. Brisby's Adventures of Stellaluna #*''Looney Tunes'': Goofy Gophers #Duchess' Adventures of Frozen #*''The Pink Panther (1993)'' #*''The Lionhearts'' #Duchess' Adventures of Pete's Dragon #*''Wacky Races'' #Duchess' Adventures of All Dogs Go to Heaven 2 #*''2 Stupid Dogs'' #Duchess' Adventures of Banjo the Woodpile Cat #*''Magilla Gorilla'' #Emmy and Max's Adventures of Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory (1971) #Duchess Meets Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers #Mrs. Brisby's Adventure of Mr. Bug Goes to Town #*''Atom Ant'' #Duchess' Adventures of Toy Story 2 #*''Funky Phantom'' #Emmy and Max's Adventures of Scooby Doo and the Ghoul School #Duchess' Adventures of The Angry Birds Movie #*''Quick Draw McGraw'' #Duchess' Adventures of Rio #*''The Pink Panther (1993)'' #Three Queens Meet Balto #*Lippy the Lion & Hardy Har Har #Lulu Caty Meets Jonny's Golden Quest #Mrs. Brisby's Adventures of An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster #*''Wally Gator'' #Duchess' Adventures of Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie #*''Breezly and Sneezly'' #Duchess Meets Curious George #*''Peter Potamus'' #Emmy and Max's Adventures of Clifford's Really Big Movie #Duchess and the Man Called Flintstone #Duchess and the Jetsons: The Movie #Duchess' Adventures of Charlotte's Web #*''Hokey Wolf'' #Duchess' Adventures of Cinderella III: A Twist in Time #*''Josie & the Pussycat'' #Duchess' Adventures of Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas #*''Speed Buggy'' #Emmy and Max Meet Bartok the Magnificent #Duchess and the Jetsons Meet the Flintstones #Mrs. Brisby Meets Mighty Mouse in the Great Space Chase #Duchess' Adventures of Rio 2 #*''Snorks'' #Duchess' Adventures of Pocahontas 2: Journey to a New World #*''Squiddly Diddly'' #Lulu Caty Meets Jonny Quest vs. The Cyber Insects #Duchess' Adventures of The Swan Princess #*''Yogi's Gang'' #Duchess' Adventures of Wakko's Wish #Duchess and Jack's Adventures of Hotel Transylvania #*''Yogi's Gang'' Dream Saga: # Duchess Goes Onward #* Dream Moon Circus # Emmy and Max's Adventures of Ralph Breaks the Internet # Emmy and Max Meet the Trolls # Lulu Caty Meets Samurai Jack: The Premiere Movie # Duchess, Jack and Dracula Meet Addams Family # Three Queen vs. The Witches # Duchess' Adventures of Frozen 2 # Emmy and Max Want to Have Soul # Duchess' Adventures of Storks # Three Queen's Adventures of Rise of the Guardians # Lulu Caty x Pokemon x Sakura x Slayers Return # Duchess' Adventures of Coco # Emmy and Max's Adventures of A Troll in Central Park # Duchess' Adventures of Sakura Wars: The Movie # Emmy and Max Meet Shrek Forever After #Duchess' Adventures of The Wizard of Oz #Emmy and Max's Adventures of Kronk's New Groove #Duchess' Adventures of The Muppet Movie CN Saga: #Duchess Meets Dexter's Laboratory: Ego Trip #Duchess' Adventures of Toy Story 3 #*''Cow and Chicken'' #Emmy and Max's Adventures of Thriller Night #Duchess' Adventures of The Land Before Time 2: The Great Valley Adventure #Duchess' Adventures of Gremlins #*''Dexter's Laboratory: ''Dial M for Monkey #Duchess' Adventures of Monsters, Inc. #*''Dexter's Laboratory:'' Justice Friends #Lulu Caty x Precure x Sailor Moon x Pokemon Meets The Incredibles #Emmy and Max's Adventures of Puss in Boots #Duchess and Johnny Bravo Go to Bollywood #Emmy and Max's Adventures of Scooby Doo and the Alien Invaders #Duchess Goes The Haunted Mansion #*''Courage the Cowardly Dog'' #Duchess' Adventures of Charlotte's Web 2: Wilbur's Great Adventure #Mrs. Brisby's Adventures of Brother Bear #Duchess' Adventures of The Land Before Time 3: The Time of the Great Giving #Duchess Meets The Powerpuff Girls: 'Twas the Fight Before Christmas #Emmy and Max's Adventures of Fantasia #Duchess Meets Darkwing Duck: Darkly Dawns the Duck #*''I Am Weasel'' #Duchess Meets Curious George 2: Follow That Monkey! #*''Sheep in the City'' #Mrs. Brisby's Adventures of The Tale of Despereaux #Lulu Caty Meets Batman: On Leather Wings #Duchess Meets Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Planet of the Turtleoids #*''Ed Edd 'n Eddy'' #Duchess Meets ThunderCats: Ho! #Emmy and Max's Adventures of The King and I #Mrs. Brisby's Adventures of Brother Bear 2 #Emmy and Max's Adventures of The Princess and the Frog #Duchess, Billy & Mandy's Big Boogey Adventure #Mrs. Brisby and the Ratatouille #Duchess Meets Mary Poppins #*''Johnny Bravo'' #Duchess' Adventures of Bedknobs and Broomsticks #*''Codename Kids Next Door'' #Duchess' Adventures of The Pebble and the Penguin #Duchess and Jack's Adventures of Hotel Transylvania 2 #*''Hanna-Barbera's Cartoon'' #*''Cartoon Network's Characters'' #Emmy and Max Go Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends: House of Bloo's #Duchess Meets Codename: Kids Next Door: Operation: Z.E.R.O. #Duchess Meets My Gym Partner's a Monkey: The Big Field Trip #Duchess Meets Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show #Duchess Meets the Prince of Egypt Poster Series: Aristocat Universe (Original Saga).jpg|Original Saga Aristocat Universe R.jpg|R Saga Aristocat Univesre GT.jpg|Gatomon Saga Alternate: *Lulu Caty x Pokemon x Sailor Moon S: The Movie *Kimba's Adventure of Bambi *Lulu Caty x Ranma 1/2 x Sailor Moon R: The Movie *Lulu Caty x Dinosaur King x Pokemon x Sailor Moon Super S: The Movie *Duchess' Adventures of The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue *Ultraman x Godzilla in Ebirah, Horror of the Deep